Making It Work
by Providencelover
Summary: Find out what happens to Emily and Ally as they face recovery.


  
Making it work.   
  
By Rebecca  
  
This is part seven to the Emily story. Find out what happens to Ally and Emily.   
  
Making It Work:   
  
A warm day at the Hansen household.   
  
Dream sequence:   
  
Lynda: Syd, wake up dear.   
  
Syd sits up and realizes that she is still at the hospital with Emily and Ally.   
  
Syd: What now mother?   
  
Lynda: Syd, it's been two days since Emily found out she wasn't going to walk again. Haven't you talked to her about it?   
  
Syd: Mother, Emily is going to be fine. She just needs some therapy.   
  
Lynda: Are you sure?   
  
Syd: Yes, she's going to be fine now. Please mother, be so kind as to leave, I've had enough advice from you today.   
  
Lynda: suit yourself dear, but just remember Emily may need more help then you know.   
  
Lynda disappears before Syd has time to argue.   
  
Syd awakes with a start and looks over at Emily who is sleeping peacefully. She goes over to the bed and rubs Emily's head.   
  
Emily: (Opens her eyes) Hey, are you still here?   
  
Syd: Yes, you know I wouldn't leave you alone.   
  
Emily smiles at Syd and sighs, rolling over on her side toward the window.   
  
Emily: Maybe by some miracle I'll walk again.   
  
Syd: (squeezes Emily's shoulder) I don't know Emily, you might not but we can be hopeful. Sometimes accidents cause weird stuff to your body and there's nothing you can do about it.   
  
Emily: Yeah, I'm just hoping I'll be able to get out of this dumb bed I'm so sore.   
  
Syd: I know but hopefully we can get you up and about?   
  
Emily: You mean riding and about.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Yeah, I know. Do you feel up to going around a bit? Ally is in the cafeteria with Laura right now.   
  
Emily: Sure, anything to get out of this bed. Please Syd, make them give me something to make me walk again.   
  
Syd helps Emily into the wheel chair.   
  
Syd: I know sweetie, but hopefully it will work out soon. The nerves that control your spinal cord are in shock. Hopefully they should respond soon.   
  
Syd wheels Emily down the hall, just in time to see Ally being wheeled back to their room.   
  
Ally: Couldn't stay in bed any longer huh?   
  
Emily: Nope, I had to get out of there. I've been in bed for a solid week now.   
  
Ally: Come on, lets go talk.   
  
Emily: Syd, you can take me back to our room now.   
  
Syd: yes, master.   
  
Emily laughs as Syd wheels her back to the room.   
  
Ally gets on her bed and Emily stays in the wheelchair.   
  
Ally: So, what did the doctor say about the chance of you walking again?   
  
Syd: I haven't talked to him yet. The nerves are still in shock, she should respond in a few days.   
  
Emily: I hope so I can't stand this chair much longer.   
  
Syd: I know sweetie.   
  
Emily: Syd, can you give us a minute alone?   
  
Syd: Sure.   
  
Syd walks out of the room, closing it behind her.   
  
Emily turns to Ally, tears wailing up in her eyes.   
  
Ally: What's wrong?   
  
Emily: Ally it doesn't look like I'll be walking again any time soon. You may have a best friend in a wheel chair.   
  
Ally puts an arm around Emily.   
  
Ally: So, what's the big deal? It wouldn't change anything. You could still be in chorus.   
  
Emily: Yes, it would. I couldn't go swimming with you or anything like that. My life is going to change, all because of a stupid mistake. Shay lost her sister because of it.   
  
Ally: Hasn't Syd been telling you that this is not your fault? It's not it was an accident.   
  
Emily: (crying) Thanks.   
  
Ally: Any time. Now how about we talk about what we're going to do when we get out of here.   
  
Emily: Sleep in my own bed.   
  
Ally: Sounds like a plan to me.   
  
Emily: Yeah.   
  
Then Syd renters the room and sees the girls talking, she knocks on the door.   
  
Syd: Can I come in?   
  
Emily: sure, come on in.   
  
Syd comes into the room, closing it behind her.   
  
Syd: Emily can I do a quick check on you for a minute?   
  
Emily: sure, I guess.   
  
Syd helps Emily up on the bed. She runs a needle up Emily's leg.   
  
Syd: Can you feel that?   
  
Emily: No.   
  
Syd: Can you move your toes for me?   
  
Emily: (Crying) No.   
  
Emily starts crying.   
  
Emily: Syd am I going to be in a wheelchair for life?   
  
Syd: I don't know Emily.   
  
Syd holds Emily close, letting Emily cry into her shoulder.   
  
Syd: It's going to be OK sweetie.   
  
Emily wipes her eyes, and looks up at Syd.   
  
Syd: We'll get you through this, I promise.   
  
Later that night at the Hansen household, Joanie and Jim are in the kitchen eating dinner.   
  
Joanie: Did Syd call today?   
  
Jim: I went by the hospital; it looks like Emily won't walk again.   
  
Joanie: Poor Emily. What is she going to do?   
  
Jim: I don't know.   
  
Joanie: Dad, do you think we should adopt Emily?   
  
Jim: It's up to Emily but I would love it. Lets see what Syd thinks when she gets home.   
  
Joanie: (feeding Hannah) If she gets home.   
  
Then the door opens and Syd walks in.   
  
Jim: Oh, speaking of.   
  
Syd: What?  
  
Joanie: How's Emily?   
  
Syd takes something out of the cabinet and sits down beside Joanie.   
  
Syd: Upset, it doesn't look like she'll be walking again any time soon.   
  
Joanie: Poor kid. What are we going to do?   
  
Syd: I don't know. I was hoping we could work out something.   
  
Joanie: Why can't we adopt her?   
  
Syd: I was just thinking that. Dad what do you think?   
  
Jim: Well, it's really up to Emily but I'd love it.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Great, I'll talk to Social Services tomorrow.   
  
Joanie: Syd, where is Emily going to sleep since she can't walk?   
  
Syd: We need to think about that. Maybe she could share the guesthouse with me or something?   
  
Joanie: Or she could have the guesthouse and you could move into Robbie's room. Robbie could move into the attic.   
  
Syd: Sorry Joanie but we need a different plan.   
  
Syd stands up and puts her cup in the sink.   
  
Syd: I have to get back to the hospital. Emily is being discharged on Friday.   
  
Jim: Bye.   
  
Syd puts on her coat and heads for the door.   
  
Joanie: Ask Emily about adoption.   
  
Syd: I will, bye.   
  
Syd heads for the hospital to see Emily and Ally.   
  
At the hospital, in Emily and Ally's room:  
  
The girls are in their room talking and watching Where The Heart Is.   
  
Emily: Hi Syd.   
  
Syd: Hi, how are you doing?   
  
Emily: OK. What's up? How's everything at home?   
  
Syd: Fine, Joanie and Dad are worried about you. We want you home.   
  
Ally: Syd, guess what, Laura decided to adopt me.   
  
Syd: Ally that's great.   
  
Ally: Yeah.   
  
Syd: Emily I need to ask you something. How would you like for us to adopt you?   
  
Emily: (with wide eyes) Really? Oh, Syd that would be great.   
  
Emily is quiet and looks away.   
  
Emily: Are you sure, I'm going to be stuck in a wheelchair. Where would I go?   
  
Syd: We still need to figure that out. You could share the guesthouse with me?   
  
Emily: sure, OK.   
  
Syd: Or you could sleep outside on the deck.   
  
Emily swats her with a pillow.   
  
Emily: Syd!  
  
Syd laughs and sits down in a chair next to Emily's bed.   
  
Laura: Syd, I'm going to go home and get Ally a change of clothes, I'll be right back.   
  
Syd: OK, we'll be fine.   
  
Laura leaves to get Ally some stuff.   
  
Ally: So, Emily where is Syd going to put you?   
  
Emily: Not you too Ally.   
  
Ally laughs.   
  
Ally: Syd, when can we get out of here?   
  
Syd: Hopefully by Friday.   
  
Emily: Great, I am so ready to get home.   
  
Ally: Don't worry it won't be long.   
  
Syd: You're right it won't be long.   
  
Three days later the girls are released from the hospital. Syd helps Emily into her wheelchair and places her suitcase on her lap.   
  
Emily: Thanks.   
  
Syd pushes Emily out to where Jim and Joanie are waiting in the car.   
  
Joanie: Hey, ready go home?   
  
Emily: Am I ever.   
  
Syd helps Emily into the car and puts the suitcase and wheelchair in the trunk.   
  
Emily puts on her seat belt and leans back against the seat. After Syd gets into the car, they drive off, toward home.   
  
At the Hansen household, outside in the driveway Syd is helping Emily out of the car.   
  
Syd pushes Emily into the house, barely getting the wheelchair through the door.   
  
Jim: Ed is coming by to build wider doors. We need to redo some stuff anyway. The paint is peeling in the living room.   
  
Joanie: Yeah, and I'm having problems with my toilet.   
  
Emily: Where am I going to sleep? You know I can't make it upstairs.   
  
Syd: Don't worry, we'll figure it out. You can stay in the guesthouse with me in the mean time.   
  
Emily smiles.   
  
Emily: Thanks.   
  
Syd: No problem kiddo. Now, what would you like to do?   
  
Emily: Spend a night with all of you, and maybe watch a movie. It feels so good to be home.   
  
Syd: I know it does.   
  
Two days later Ed comes to build wider doors and the Hansen's figure out where Emily should sleep.   
  
Joanie: Well, we could build a ramp upstairs.   
  
Syd: Joanie, we can't do that. She could have the guesthouse.   
  
Jim: And you could move into Robbie's room.   
  
Robbie: No way.   
  
Joanie: Well, we have to put her somewhere. She can't share with Syd all the time.   
  
Syd sighs and heads into the kitchen where Emily is in her wheel chair reading.   
  
Emily: What are you guys talking about in there?   
  
Syd: Where to put you. I was thinking about the guesthouse.   
  
Emily: I don't mind sharing with you.   
  
Syd: Really?   
  
Emily: No, really I don't.   
  
Syd: Great.   
  
Syd gets up and starts wheeling Emily into the living room.   
  
Syd: want to watch a movie with us?   
  
Emily: Sure. When am I going back to school?   
  
Syd: (helps Emily onto the couch) Soon, real soon.   
  
Emily: Good, I'm sick of staying at home.   
  
Syd: Thanks a lot.   
  
Emily: I mean I'm sick of being cooped up.   
  
Syd: I know kiddo, believe me I know. I hated it when I was in a coma and couldn't do anything for a week. So, what movie do you want to watch?   
  
Emily: Something funny but not stupid, like Zeon The Zequal. I taped it one time.   
  
Syd goes over to the video cabinet and finds Zeon.   
  
Syd: Found it.   
  
Emily: Cool! Where is everyone?   
  
Syd: They're off doing their own thing for a while.   
  
Emily: Oh.   
  
Syd inserts the movie and sits down on the couch beside Emily.   
  
Emily: I wonder what all the kids are going to say when they see me in a wheelchair?   
  
Syd: Don't worry about it it'll be fine.   
  
Emily sighs and leans her head on Syd's shoulder, soon asleep.   
  
A few days later, at the Hansen house, early Thursday morning:  
  
Emily is in the guesthouse getting dressed when Syd walks in. The room has been rearranged, with two beds and only two dressers. Syd put up a curtain so that Emily could have some privacy.   
  
Syd: Need some help?   
  
Emily: I got it, OK.   
  
Syd: OK, just checking. I just spoke with Alex Mendoza, you kiddo are officially a Hansen.   
  
Emily: Really?   
  
Syd gives Emily a hug.   
  
Syd: Yep.   
  
Emily smiles.   
  
Emily: I love being a Hansen. When can I go back to school?   
  
Syd: Hopefully by next Monday, that's when Ally is going back.   
  
Emily: Good. Can she come over tonight?   
  
Syd: Sure. I'll go call her.   
  
Emily: No, I'll do it, just hand me the phone.   
  
Syd hands Emily the phone and she dials Ally's number.   
  
A few hours later:  
  
The Girls are in the guesthouse talking and looking at fashion magazines.   
  
Ally: So, do you think you're well enough to go back to school next Monday?   
  
Emily: Yes, I am ready. Would everyone quit asking me that?  
  
Ally: Sorry, gees what's on your Christmas tree?   
  
Emily: Sorry, I'm just really upset about not walking. Everything is going to be different.   
  
Ally: Haven't we had this conversation before?   
  
Emily gives Ally and angry look and turns away.   
  
Ally: OK, we won't talk about it anymore. What do you want to do?   
  
Emily: What can we do, I'm stuck in a wheelchair remember?   
  
Ally gets up off the bed.   
  
Ally: If you're going to act like this the entire night then I'm leaving.   
  
Emily: Fine, leave.   
  
Ally: Fine, I will. Maybe by tomorrow you'll have a better attitude.   
  
Ally walks out of the guesthouse, slamming the door behind her.   
  
Emily turns away, anger boiling up inside her.   
  
Syd looks out the window to see Ally walking down the driveway. She wonders why Ally is leaving and walks outside.   
  
Syd: Ally?   
  
Ally turns around.   
  
Syd: Where are you going?   
  
Ally: Home, Emily has an attitude.   
  
Syd: She's probably just upset. She'll come around.   
  
Ally; I'm not holding my breath.   
  
Syd: Come on Ally, you don't mean that.   
  
Ally: Well, when Emily stops feeling sorry for herself and starts doing something about it then we can be friends again.   
  
Ally storms off down the driveway, leaving a very confused and worried Syd. Syd walks into the guesthouse to find Emily sitting by the window crying.   
  
Syd: Emily, are you Ok?   
  
Emily looks at Syd, tears rolling down her face.   
  
Emily: Does it look like it? I'm awful Syd I can't do anything.   
  
Syd sits down beside Emily in a chair.   
  
Syd: That's not true; you're still the same person you've always been.   
  
Emily: NO, I'm not, look at me.   
  
Syd: I am looking at you and what I see is a beautiful young woman with so much ahead of her, wheelchair or no wheelchair.   
  
Emily sighs.   
  
Syd: Come on kiddo lighten up.   
  
Emily: There aren't many kids around here in wheelchairs.   
  
Syd: You'd be surprised.   
  
Emily: What?   
  
Syd; I see tons of them everyday and they're no different from you and me. They love life and want to get as much out of it as they can.   
  
Emily: Do you see them at the hospital?  
  
Syd: Sometimes. I have a patient who's in a wheelchair. Her name is Alex and she's been in a wheelchair since she was three, when she was in an accident with her mom.   
  
Emily: You never told me.   
  
Syd: It never came up. I'm seeing her tomorrow, for a yearly check up, why don't you come by?   
  
Emily: Sure.   
  
Syd smiles and gets up.   
  
Syd: Dinner is almost ready.   
  
Emily: OK, I have to call Ally and tell her to come back over.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Syd walks out of the guesthouse, leaving Emily alone.   
  
The next day, at the clinic Syd is reading over a file when Izzy comes up behind her.   
  
Izzy: Dr. Hansen, Alex Goodening is here.   
  
Syd: Thanks. Oh, Izzy can you call my house and tell Joanie to bring Emily by.   
  
Izzy: Sure.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd walks to curtain area two and finds Alex in her wheelchair, along with her dad.   
  
Syd: Hi Alex.   
  
Alex: Hi Dr. Hansen, how are you?   
  
Syd: Fine, what about you?   
  
Alex; OK, I joined the special basket ball team.   
  
Syd: I'm sorry?   
  
Alex, Oh, it's a basketball team for people in wheelchairs. Aside from basket ball practice and chorus there isn't much time left.   
  
Syd looks over Alex's chart.   
  
Syd: You're in chorus?   
  
Alex: Yeah, the advanced group.   
  
Syd: Really. I have someone who's in chorus also. Her name is Emily.   
  
Alex: I think I've seen her around, but we're always too busy to talk to each other.   
  
Syd: Alex would you mind doing me a favor? Emily was in an accident several weeks ago and now she won't be able to walk again. She's very upset and I was wondering if you would mind talking to her, tell her that she's not alone.   
  
Alex: Sure, I would be happy to.   
  
Syd: Great, she should be here in a few minutes. Lets get you fixed up and then you can meet her.   
  
Alex: OK.   
  
Alex turns to her dad.   
  
Alex: Is it OK dad?   
  
Mr. Goodening: Fine sweetie.   
  
Alex smiles.   
  
Then Izzy pokes her head in the door.   
  
Izzy: Dr. Hansen, Joanie and Emily are on their way.   
  
Syd: Thanks Izzy.   
  
Izzy nods and goes back out into the front.   
  
A few minutes later Joanie brings Emily into the clinic.   
  
Syd: Hi Emily.   
  
Emily: Hey, what's up?   
  
Syd: Remember the patient I was telling you about, Alex?   
  
Emily: Yeah.   
  
Syd: She's here and wants to meet you.   
  
Emily: Cool.   
  
Syd wheels Emily to where Alex is waiting.   
  
Syd: Alex, this is Emily.   
  
Alex: Hi, I'm Alex.   
  
Emily: Emily. Syd told me about you, she said you could help me.   
  
Alex: Well, I'll try. Believe me it's not half as bad as what you're thinking. I've been in this chair since I was three.   
  
Emily: Do you mind if I ask what happened?   
  
Alex: No, I was in an accident with my mom and she was killed.   
  
Emily: Sorry.   
  
Alex: It's OK; I don't really remember her much anyway. I heard the same thng happened to you.   
  
Emily: Yeah, it did. I was coming home from a dance, homecoming actually. My friend's sister Shannon was driving, and lost control of the car. It was wet out and the rain was coming down hard. We swerved and hit a truck head on. Shannon died, and Ally, Shay and I are doing OK, except I'm stuck in a wheelchair.   
  
Alex: Sorry. Well, I have to go, so I'll see you around. Maybe we can get together some time and talk.   
  
Emily: Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe we can email each other.   
  
Alex: Sure, do you have AOL?   
  
Emily: Yep.   
  
Alex and Emily exchange email addresses and promise to chat. As Alex is being wheeled out of the clinic, Emily is smiling.   
  
Later that night, at the Hansen home.   
  
Emily, Joanie and Syd are in the kitchen preparing dinner.   
  
Syd: So, Emily are you and Alex going to keep in touch.   
  
Emily: Yep, we're going to chat tonight at eight.   
  
Syd: Great. Hey, can you set the table?   
  
Emily: Sure.   
  
Syd hands Emily the plates and she puts them on the table.   
  
Syd: Alex's father seems nice; he comes in with her every once in awhile.   
  
Joanie: Is he single?   
  
Syd: Joanie!   
  
Joanie: I was just asking, you really need a guy in your life Syd.   
  
Syd: Joanie that's not true. I am very happy being single.   
  
Joanie: Uh-huh   
  
Syd gives Joanie a cold stare and gets out the silvere for Emily.   
  
Emily: Joanie's right Syd, you need a guy in your life.   
  
Syd: I'm just not ready for a boyfriend yet OK?   
  
Joanie: Because of John?   
  
Syd: Joanie, snap out of it already.   
  
Joanie: Sorry, you don't have to get so personal about it.   
  
Syd: It's just that I've rushed into relationships before and they've ended badly.   
  
Joanie: I'll say.   
  
Emily: So, what does that matter?   
  
Syd: I'm not ready for another relationship.   
  
Emily: Good choice Syd.   
  
Syd: Thanks Em.   
  
After dinner Emily goes to the guesthouse to chat with Alex. They chat for what seems like hours. Emily is turning off the computer when Syd comes in.   
  
Syd: Is Alex still on?   
  
Emily: No, she had to go.   
  
Syd: Well, I'm going to take a shower and then I'll help you take yours.   
  
Emily; OK.   
  
The next day, at the clinic:  
  
Syd is reading a file when Michael Goodening, Alex's dad walks through the door.   
  
Michael: Dr. Hansen?   
  
Syd: Mr. Goodening, what a surprise. What are you doing here?   
  
Michael: I sprained my ankle and I was wondering if you could take a look at it?   
  
Syd: Sure, follow me.   
  
Syd shows Michael to an exam room and he sits on the exam table.   
  
Syd puts on a pair of gloves and examines his foot.   
  
Syd; so, how did you do this?   
  
Michael: I tripped getting into the car yesterday.   
  
Syd: How's Alex?   
  
Michael: She's doing OK. She was talking to Emily online forever last night.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Yeah, Emily loved talking to her. Tell Alex I said thank you for helping out; she's really gotten through to Emily.   
  
Michael: I will and I was wondering if I could ask you a question.   
  
Syd: Sure.   
  
Michael: Well, I'm going to this fundraiser thing on Friday night and I don't have anyone to go with, I was wondering if you might consider going with me.   
  
Syd: I'd love to.   
  
Michael; Great, I'll pick you up at seven.   
  
Syd: Great. Now, you need to keep this ankle elevated and iced for the next twenty-four to forty eight hours.   
  
Michael gets up off the exam table and puts on his coat.   
  
Michael: Thank you Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: Sure, and tell Alex I said hi. You know what, I'll just meet you at the place. Where is it going to be?  
  
Michael: At the River Club. I will and remember seven on Friday.   
  
Syd: I won't forget.   
  
Syd watches Michael and smiles.   
  
At the Hansen Vet clinic: Jim is in the back examining a patient and Heather is at the front desk typing on the computer.   
  
Jim: Heather, call Ms. Gilmore and tell her that Snickers is ready.   
  
Heather: OK. Going to lunch?   
  
Jim: Yep, I might go grab something at O'Neils.   
  
Heather: OK.   
  
Jim grabs his coat and heads for the door.   
  
Jim; I shouldn't be long.   
  
Heather: OK.   
  
Jim goes out the door, closing it behind him.   
  
At O'Neils:  
  
Robbie is at the counter cleaning it and serving customers. He looks up to see Amber, a girl he'd met a couple days ago walk through the door.   
  
Robbie: Hi.   
  
Amber: Hi, what's up?   
  
Robbie: Just working, what about you?   
  
Amber: Actually I just came to ask you if you wanted to go see a play with me tonight?   
  
Robbie: I don't know, tonight is a bad night.   
  
Amber: Maybe some other time.   
  
Amber gets up and leaves.   
  
Robbie: See ya.   
  
Amber: Yeah, see ya.   
  
Robbie watches her walk out the door with a look of awe on his face. Then he sees Jim come through the door.   
  
Robbie: Dad, what brings you down here?   
  
Jim: I came to grab a quick bite.   
  
Robbie: The regular?   
  
Jim: Sure. So, looks busy today.   
  
Robbie: Yeah, it is.   
  
Jim and Robbie talk while Jim eats his lunch.   
  
Jim: O'Neils makes the best burgers since before when.   
  
Robbie: Yeah, I know.   
  
Back at the Hansen house, Emily is chatting online with Alex who just got home from school. She turns when she hears the door open.   
  
Joanie: Hey, what are you doing?   
  
Emily: Chatting with Alex. We talk about everything.   
  
Joanie sits down on Syd's bed.   
  
Joanie: Like what?   
  
Emily: Boys, and school and being in a wheelchair. Alex says it's not so bad.   
  
Joanie: That's great.   
  
Emily; So what are you doing home in the middle of the afternoon?   
  
Joanie: Well, Hannah has a cold so I thought I'd just bring her home. Going back to school on Monday?   
  
Emily: Yeah. I hate being stuck inside all day.   
  
Joanie: Yeah, I know. That's how Syd was, great doctor, lousy patient.   
  
Emily laughs.   
  
Then the door opens and Syd walks in.   
  
Joanie: Hey Syd, what are you doing home?   
  
Syd: Just to see how everything was going. The clinic was slow anyway.   
  
Joanie notices a certain glow in Syd's eyes and makes a mental note to ask her about it later.   
  
Syd sits down on her bed beside Joanie.   
  
Syd: What are you guys doing?   
  
Emily: Chatting with Alex. Hannah has a cold so Joanie came home early.   
  
Joanie: Thanks for clearing that up.   
  
Emily: No problem.   
  
Syd: I talked to Laura, she's going to go by the school and pick up your homework. I don't want you too far behind.   
  
Emily: Don't worry I'm not. I am just going to tell Alex I have to go and then I'll be in the house OK.   
  
Syd stands up and heads for the door.   
  
Syd: I'm going to go eat lunch. Coming Joanie?   
  
Joanie: Yeah.   
  
Joanie and Syd leave the guest house and walk into the kitchen. Syd gets out the turkey and manaze to make a sandwich. Joanie is washing her hands.   
  
Syd: Guess what?   
  
Joanie: What?   
  
Syd: Michael Goodening asked me to some function on Friday.   
  
Joanie: That's great; he's Alex's dad right?   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Yep. You need to help me pick something out to wear.   
  
Joanie: No problem. Is he cute?   
  
Syd: (with a smile on her face.) Very cute.  
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
Joanie: That's great Syd.   
  
Syd finishes making her sandwich and sits down at the bar beside Joanie. Then Emily comes wheeling into the house.   
  
Emily: Alex says hi to you Syd.   
  
Syd: Great.   
  
Joanie: Syd has a date on Friday.   
  
Emily: Who do you have a date with Syd?  
  
Syd: You don't want to know.   
  
Joanie: Come on Syd tell her.   
  
Syd: OK, it's Michael Goodening.   
  
Emily: That's Alex's dad; you're going on a date with Alex's dad? When did this happen?   
  
Syd: Today.   
  
Emily: Great.   
  
Emily wheels over to the refrigerator and gets out a juice box. She opens it and wheels into the living room.   
  
Syd: Maybe I shouldn't have told her.   
  
Joanie: It was good that you told her.   
  
Syd: Yeah I guess.   
  
Syd throws her trash away and puts her cup in the sink. She grabs her coat and purse and heads for the door.   
  
Syd: I have to go, I'll see you tonight.   
  
Joanie: Bye. Oh, and can you bring Hannah some medicine.   
  
Syd: Sure, bye.   
  
Joanie: Bye.   
  
Syd goes out the door, slamming it behind her.   
  
Emily is sitting in the living room watching TV. She is still thinking over what Syd had just told her, about the date with Alex's dad.   
  
Joanie walks into the room and sits down beside Emily.   
  
Joanie: what's up?   
  
Emily: Why would Syd go out with Alex's dad. That doesn't make since.   
  
Joanie: Yeah, well sometimes things don't work out the way you planned. Maybe Syd really likes Alex's dad.   
  
Emily: Yeah, I guess. What if they start dating?   
  
Joanie: Syd needs a guy in her life, that wouldn't be too terrible would it? Alex is probably used to it.   
  
Emily: Yeah, I guess. Thanks Joanie.   
  
Joanie: No problem.   
  
Joanie and Emily hug and watch TV together.   
  
At the clinic Syd is in her office when there is a knock at the door. She looks up to see Ally standing in the doorway.   
  
Syd: Hi Ally, what are you doing here?   
  
Ally: I need to talk to you about Emily.   
  
Syd: (concerned) What about Emily?   
  
Ally: Ever since she met Alex, we never see each other anymore. Dr. Hansen will Emily ever walk again or will she be in a wheelchair all her life?   
  
Syd: I don't know. The injury could repair itself but that's highly unlikely. Do you want me to talk to Emily for you?   
  
Ally: No, I guess not. I just had to tell someone. Is it all right if I call her tonight?   
  
Syd: Of course, Is there anything else you needed?   
  
Ally: (Unsure) No, I don't think so. I have to go, I promised Laura I'd be home to help make dinner.  
  
Ally leaves, closing the door behind her.   
  
Syd sits at her desk, thinking about what just happened.   
  
Later that night Syd arrives home to find Emily and Joanie in the kitchen.   
  
Syd: (Putting her coat and purse on the table) Hey.   
  
Joanie: Hey, dinner is almost ready.   
  
Syd: (Sits down at the bar) Great, I'm starved. Emily I talked to Ally today.   
  
Emily turns.   
  
Emily: You did? What did she want?   
  
Syd: She seemed kind of upset. She says you haven't been spending as much time with her as you used to. Is everything OK?   
  
Emily: Fine. I guess I should go apologize to her huh?   
  
Syd; That might not be a bad idea.   
  
Emily wheels to the guest house to call Ally.  
  
Syd watches her go and sighs.   
  
Joanie: (Stirring something on the stove) What's wrong?   
  
Syd: Nothing. I guess I'm just a little nervous about Friday night.   
  
Joanie: Well, what's there to be nervous about?   
  
Syd: I don't even know the guy and he's the father to one of my patients.   
  
Joanie: So, it's not actually a date, it's more of a favor.   
  
Syd: I guess.   
  
Syd gets up and goes into the living room.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Well, you scored number one on the score board for once Syd, congrats.   
  
Syd: Mother what are you talking about?   
  
Lynda: Your date with Michael.   
  
Syd; It's not a date it's a function.   
  
Lynda: Call it whatever you want Syd but no matter how you look at it it's still a date.   
  
Syd rolls her eyes at Lynda and sighs.   
  
Syd: I feel like I'm betraying Alex by going out with her father.   
  
Lynda: Sorry, can't help on that one dear.   
  
Syd laughs and closes her eyes.   
  
Syd awakes with a start and sits up. She goes into the kitchen to find the whole family gathered around the table.   
  
Robbie: Well, the princess finally awakes.   
  
Syd gives Robbie an annoyed look.   
  
Syd: Shut up Robbie.   
  
Emily: I talked to Ally; she forgives me for neglecting her.   
  
Syd sits down at the table and makes her plate.   
  
Syd: Great. You and Ally go back to school on Monday.   
  
Emily: Yes!  
  
Syd: I didn't think you'd be that excited.   
  
Emily: Well, I miss my friends and I don't want to get too far behind.   
  
Syd: Good point.   
  
Syd and Joanie are cleaning up the kitchen while Emily is sitting at the table chatting with Ally on Syd's lab top.   
  
Joanie: What are you talking about over there?   
  
Emily: Nothing, just stuff. She says that her dad told her about Friday.   
  
Syd: Is she OK with it?   
  
Emily: Yeah, fine. She's used to it.   
  
Syd: Good.   
  
Emily: You know Syd, Joanie told me that you need a man in your life.   
  
Joanie: Its true. You've been striking out in that area ever since John.   
  
Syd: And how are you and Burt doing?  
  
Joanie: Fine. That's not the point Syd.   
  
Emily: Well, Syd can decide what she wants.   
  
Syd looks over at Joanie with an annoyed look on her face.   
  
Syd; Thanks Emily.   
  
Joanie: OK, OK, geez.   
  
Syd and Emily laugh and finish cleaning up the kitchen. After the kitchen is cleaned the girls head into the living room. Emily hosts herself up onto the couch and grabs a blanket off the back of the couch.   
  
Syd: Well, you're little Miss independent.   
  
Emily: I didn't want to not be independent.   
  
Syd: I understand.   
  
The girls talk awhile until about eight when Emily decides to go call Ally.   
  
That Friday, around seven in the evening Syd is in the guesthouse getting ready for her date with Michael. Emily comes into the room and gets on the computer.   
  
Syd: Comes out in a red dress, the one Jerry gave her.) So, what do you think?   
  
Emily: Wow, you look pretty, nice dress.   
  
Syd walks over to the dresser and starts doing her makeup.   
  
Syd: Thanks; my ex-boyfriend gave it to me?   
  
Emily: Oh.   
  
Syd: That relationship has been down the drain for quite sometime. I'll be home around eleven or so. Don't stay up too late.   
  
Emily: I won't. Have a good time.   
  
Syd grabs her coat and purse.   
  
Syd: I will, bye.   
  
Syd walks out of the room, leaving Emily alone.   
  
At the River Club Syd walks in and finds Michael waiting for her.   
  
Michael: Dr. Hansen, welcome   
  
Syd: Thanks and you can call me Syd.   
  
Syd sits down in the chair Michael pulls out for her.   
  
Syd: So, what exactly is this?   
  
Michael: To raise money for a cure for spinal injuries.   
  
Syd: Really?   
  
Michael: I've been doing this ever since the accident, since my wife died.   
  
Syd: It must be hard raising Alex alone, in a wheehchair?   
  
Michael: Not really, I'm used to it. How's Emily doing?   
  
Syd: OK. She goes back to school on Monday.   
  
Michael: It won't be as bad as she thinks. Alex can get her settled if she would like.   
  
Syd: That's very sweet but I think Emily wants to do this by herself.   
  
Michael: That's understandable.   
  
At the Hansen House.   
  
Emily and Joanie are in the living room watching Entertainment Tonight. Joanie is on the couch and Emily is in the chair, her wheelchair beside her.   
  
Joanie: So, have you thought about school any?   
  
Emily: I don't know, I really want to go back but I"m afraid people will look at me. I'm kind of nervous.   
  
Joanie: It's going to be OK, just hang in there.   
  
Emily: I'll try.  
  
Joanie: Good. I wonder if Syd is having a good time on her date?   
  
Emily: I hope so.   
  
Joanie: So do I.   
  
Then they hear Hannah crying.   
  
Joanie: I'd better go see what's wrong; I'll be right back.   
  
Emily: OK.  
  
Joanie goes upstairs to check on Hannah. Emily leans back in the chair and finishes watching Entertainment Tonight.   
  
Syd and Michael are standing outside the River Club, talking.   
  
Syd: That was fun.   
  
Michael: I'm glad you liked it. Maybe we can do it again sometime?   
  
Syd: (Smiling) Yeah, I'd like that.   
  
Michael: How's Monday?   
  
Syd: I think Monday's good, I have to check first.   
  
Michael: Great.   
  
Syd and Michael tell each other bye and head their separate ways. Syd thinks about the night's events as she drives home. When she walks in the guest house, it's dark and Emily is asleep.   
  
Emily: (Opening her eyes) How was your date?   
  
Syd: Did I wake you?   
  
Emily: No. So, how was it?   
  
Syd: Fine, he asked me out again Monday.   
  
Emily: That's great.   
  
Syd sits down on her bed and takes off her shoes.   
  
Syd: Yeah. Did you talk to Alex?  
  
Emily: Yeah, I did. She didn't mind you and her father going out.   
  
Syd: Good, now if you don't mind I am going to go to sleep.   
  
Emily: Good night.   
  
Syd: Night.   
  
The next morning, around six AM. Emily is lying awake, trying to fall back asleep. The rain is pouring outside, making it impossible. Emily gets out of bed and into her wheelchair, trying not to wake Syd. She wheels into the house and goes into the living room. Joanie is sitting on the couch with Hannah.   
  
Joanie: What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?   
  
Emily: I can't sleep and I didn't want to wake Syd. What are you doing up at this hour? Is Hannah sick?   
  
Joanie: Yeah, she's fussy.   
  
Emily scoots herself onto the couch and curls up beside Joanie.   
  
Emily: Syd had a good time on her date last night.   
  
Joanie: Really, great. Give me all the details.   
  
Emily: Well, all I know is that he asked her out again for Monday.   
  
Joanie: Wow.   
  
Emily: Yeah.   
  
then a big flash of lightening lit up the sky, making Hannah cry.   
  
Joanie hugged Hannah close.   
  
Joanie: Its OK sweeite.   
  
Hannah: Mama.   
  
Joanie: I know sweetie, mommy's here.   
  
Emily smiles as she watches Joanie comfort Hannah.   
  
Joanie: So Em, what are your plans today?   
  
Emily: To call Allie and Alex and see if they want to come over.   
  
Joanie: Great, well I'm not doing anything today so why don't we go shopping or something.   
  
Emily: Thanks but Alex and I are in wheelchairs, and you don't want to have to deal with that do you?   
  
Joanie: Hey, I don't mind, it'll be fun.   
  
Emily smiles.   
  
Emily: OK.   
  
Later that morning around nine AM.   
  
Syd comes into the living room to find Emily, Joanie and Hannah asleep on the couch. She smiles and walks into the kitchen. As she is getting out the orange juice she notices the newspaper sitting on the counter. Syd picks it up and begins to read it.   
  
Then Emily comes wheeling in, her blond hair in a mess.   
  
Syd: Hey, morning.   
  
Emily: Morning.   
  
Syd: What were you doing sleeping on the couch?   
  
Emily: I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you, can I invite Alex and Allie over today?   
  
Syd: Sure.   
  
Emily: Thanks.   
  
Later that day as Syd is getting dressed Joanie comes into the room with Hanah.   
  
Joanie: Syd?   
  
Syd turns around.   
  
Syd: Yeah?   
  
Joanie; Can you take a look at Hannah, she's coughing really bad.   
  
Syd: Sure.   
  
Syd picks up Hannah and kisses her on the forehead.   
  
Syd: Hello sweetie.   
  
Hannah: Mama.   
  
Joanie: I know sweetie, Aunt Syd is going to take a look at you so that she can tell us what's wrong with you.   
  
Syd puts Hannah on the bed and grabs her bag. She examines Hannah and determines that Hannah has a sinus infection.   
  
Syd: She just has a sinus infection. I'll pick up some antibiotics for her at the clinic. Don't worry, she'll be fine, it should clear up in a few days.   
  
Joanie: Thanks Syd. Got any plans today?   
  
Syd: Not really, Emily wants to have Alex and Ally over.   
  
Joanie: Do you think it would be all right if I take them to the mall?   
  
Syd; Sure, and in fact I'll go with you, that way you don't have two wheelchairs to deal with.   
  
Joanie: Thanks.   
  
Joanie walks out of the guest house closing it behind her. She walks into the house to find Jim sitting at the table.   
  
Jim: Morning.   
  
Joanie: Morning Dad. I'm going to take the girls to the mall in a few minutes.   
  
Jim: Have fun. I'm going golfing with some of my friends from the zoo board.   
  
Joanie: Great, have fun.   
  
Jim: You do too.   
  
Jim gets up and walks into the living room.   
  
Joanie fixes Hannah breakfast and fixes something for Emily.   
  
Then Syd comes through the door.   
  
Syd: Hey.   
  
Joanie: Hey.   
  
Syd: So, when are we leaving for the mall?   
  
Joanie: As soon as I can get Hannah and myself ready.   
  
Syd sits down at the bar.   
  
Syd: Where's Emily?  
  
Joanie: Who knows, probably off talking to Ally and Alex?   
  
Syd nods and pours herself a cup of coffee.   
  
Then Emily comes into the kitchen, talking on the phone.   
  
Emily: OK, I'll see you at ten, I'm going to call Ally.   
  
Emily hangs up the phone.   
  
Syd: I take it that was Alex?   
  
Emily puts the phone back on its cradle.   
  
Emily: Yep, she's coming at ten, I just have to call Alex and ask if she can come.   
  
Joanie: Well, how about some breakfast first?   
  
Emily: Sure, thanks.   
  
Joanie hands Emily her breakfast, some oatmeal.   
  
Two hours later, the girls are at the mall trying on clothes. Joanie is helping Alex and Syd is helping Emily.   
  
Syd helps Emily put on some jeans and a purple tank top.   
  
Emily: I like this outfit.   
  
Syd: So do I.   
  
Emily: For sometime this summer.   
  
Syd: Yeah, you're right,   
  
An hour later the girls and Syd and Joanie go to the food court for lunch.   
  
Alex: This has been so much fun.   
  
Ally: Yeah, it has.   
  
Emily: I totally agree. What do you want to do after we eat?  
  
Joanie: I say we go look at the Gap.   
  
Emily: Good plan.   
  
Alex: Yeah, good plan.   
  
Later that day, back at the Hansen household.   
  
Syd; So, Emily did you have fun?   
  
Emily: Yeah, it was so much fun. I never thought I could go shopping in a wheelchair.   
  
Syd: Of course you can.   
  
Emily smiles.   
  
Emily: Thanks for making this the perfect day.   
  
Syd gives Emily a hug.   
  
Syd: No problem kiddo.   
  
Emily wheels into the living room and scoots herself up onto the couch. She flips on the TV and leans back on the couch soon asleep.   
  
Syd is in the guesthouse doing some research when the phone rings. She picks it up to see who it is.   
  
Syd: Hello?   
  
Michael: Syd, it's Michael.   
  
Syd: Hi, what a surprise. I can't wait for Monday.   
  
Michael; I'm not calling about that; I'm calling about Alex.   
  
Syd: (concerned) Is something wrong?   
  
Michael: She won't stop shaking and she's vomiting.   
  
Syd; Call 911 and have them transport her to county, I'll meet you there.   
  
Michael: Thanks.   
  
Syd tells Michael bye and hangs up. She grabs her coat and purse and rushes out the door, not bothering to tell Emily she's leaving.   
  
When Syd reaches the hospital she rushes into the ER where Michael is waiting.   
  
Michael: Thank goodness you're here, they haven't told me anything yet?   
  
Syd: I'll find out.   
  
Syd walks to the trauma room where Alex is being worked on.   
  
ER doc: Dr. Hansen, so glad you're here. Has Alex has seizures before?   
  
Syd: Not that I've seen. What's her BP?   
  
Nurse: 90/100.   
  
Syd: Start her on an IV to hydrate her and put her on an agent to stop the seizures, we need to find out what's causing this.   
  
ER doc: Want to order a CT of her head?   
  
Syd: Yes.   
  
Back at the Hansen house Emily is sitting on the couch watching TV, not wanting to move.   
  
Then Joanie enters the room with Hannah.   
  
Joanie: Hey, what's happening?  
  
Emily: Nothing, just sitting. Hey Hannah.   
  
Hannah laughs and reaches out toward Emily.   
  
Hannah: Em, Em.   
  
Emily: Come here Hannah.   
  
Joanie hands Hannah to Emily.   
  
Joanie: Thanks, I'm going to go make lunch, want anything?   
  
Emily: No, no thanks. I wish I could go up to Hannah's room and play with her?   
  
Joanie: I know kiddo but you can play with Hannah down here.   
  
Emily: I guess.   
  
Joanie smiles and walks into the kitchen to fix lunch.   
  
At the Hospital Syd is waiting for Alex's CT scan to come back. She walks out of the trauma room and sees Michael sitting in the waiting room.   
  
Michael stands up when he sees her.   
  
Michael: How is she Syd?   
  
Syd: Stable but not awake yet, we'll know more once I get the CT scans back. When did this happen?   
  
Michael: Right after she got back from the mall with you and Emily.   
  
Syd: Don't worry, we'll figure something out.   
  
Syd walks back to the trauma room where Ally lay, unconscious.   
  
Michael: Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd turns around.   
  
Syd: yes?   
  
Michael: We're still on for Monday night.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Great.   
  
Syd goes into the trauma room where Ally lay.   
  
Nurse: SATS up to eighty.   
  
Syd checks Ally's chart.   
  
Syd: What is wrong with her?   
  
Back at the Hansen household Emily was playing with Hannah in the living room. She looks down at her legs, wishing that she could walk. Then Joanie appeared in the room.   
  
Joanie: Lunch is ready.   
  
Emily nods and wheels herself toward the kitchen.   
  
Emily: Joanie is there any way that I can help out around here? I can't do anything in this dumb wheelchair.   
  
Joanie: I don't know. Maybe we could remodel the guesthouse, make the sink a little lower and put railings in the shower so that you could take your own shower.   
  
Emily: Yeah, sure.   
  
At the Hospital Syd stood outside with Michael, waiting for news about Alex.   
  
Michael: What's wrong with her?   
  
Syd: I wish I knew. I'm so sorry.   
  
Michael: Thanks. We're still on for Monday.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: Great. I'm looking forward to it.   
  
Syd heads back to the room where Alex lay. She still can't figure out what's wrong with her.   
  
Michael: Is she OK?   
  
Syd turns around to see Michael standing in the doorway.   
  
Syd: Has Alex been bitten by anything lately?   
  
Michael: No, not that I've noticed, why?   
  
Syd: She could be having seizures; it could be caused by a brain bleed. Did Alex have any complications when she was born?   
  
Michael: She was born early. Does that have anything to do with it?   
  
Syd: It could but don't worry she'll wake up.   
  
That night at the Hansen house.   
  
Syd comes through the door, exhausted.   
  
Joanie: Where have you been?   
  
Syd: At the hospital with Alex, she had a seizure today.   
  
Emily: Is she OK?   
  
Syd: She should be fine. She woke up right before I left.   
  
Emily: Can I go see her?   
  
Syd: Maybe tomorrow.   
  
Emily nods and wheels into the living room.   
  
Joanie: I'm really worried about Emily; she seems distant, even with Alex around.   
  
Syd: She's just going through a hard time right now. She goes back to school on Monday.   
  
Joanie: Wonder how that's going to turn out?   
  
Syd: Emily should be fine.   
  
Joanie: She was complaining about not being able to play with Hannah in her room and helping out around here.   
  
Syd: (Concerned) What do you mean?   
  
Joanie: Well, she wants to help with the dishes for one thing. I told her we could remodel the guesthouse.   
  
Syd: Yeah, it's a start.   
  
Syd helps Joanie with dinner. Then she goes into the living room to check on Emily. She finds Emily sitting in her wheelchair by the window.   
  
Syd: Hey, are you OK?   
  
Emily: Yeah, fine.   
  
Syd; No, you're not; I hear it in your voice. What's wrong?   
  
Emily is crying as she turns to Syd.   
  
Emily: My life is completely different now. I can't do anything anymore and what are the kids going to think   
  
Syd: Hey, it's going to be OK, you'll see.   
  
Emily: Yeah, whatever.   
  
Syd: Emily I just.........  
  
Emily turns around.   
  
Emily: you what?   
  
Syd: I just want to see you happy.   
  
Emily: I am, don't worry.   
  
Emily wheels into the kitchen to eat dinner, Syd stands in the living room thinking about Emily and what just happened.   
  
The following Monday, around six forty five, Emily is in the guesthouse getting dressed for the first day back to school since the accident.   
  
Syd: (Coming out of the bathroom in her robe.) Are you excited?   
  
Emily looks at Syd with an annoyed look.   
  
Emily: Why would I be excited?   
  
Syd: Last week you were saying how much you wanted to go back and see all your friends.   
  
Emily: That's before I realized that I'm going to be the talk of the school once I set foot in those doors.   
  
Syd: That's not true.   
  
Emily: When Alex moved here in fourth grade that's all everyone ever talked about.   
  
Syd: Don't worry it'll be fine.   
  
Emily sighs and goes into the house. Joanie is in the kitchen fixing breakfast.   
  
Joanie: (cheerfully) Morning!  
  
Emily: (Mumbling) Morning.   
  
Joanie: What's wrong/   
  
Emily: I don't want to go to school.   
  
Joanie: Hey, it's going to be fine, you'll see.   
  
Emily: I'm not holding my breath.   
  
Emily eats her cereal and grabs her book bag. She puts in on the back of her wheelchair.   
  
Syd comes into the house and puts her purse and coat on the table.   
  
Syd: Ready to go?   
  
Emily: Sure.   
  
Syd wheels Emily out to the car and helps her in. She drops Emily off and Ally meets them in the parent drop off. Ally helps Emily into her chair and wheels her inside. Syd drives off and heads for the clinic.   
  
In the courtyard the girls are talking and seeing their friends, waiting for the first period bell to ring.   
  
Emily: Ally I'm going to go to the bathroom.   
  
Ally: Need some help?   
  
Emily: No, I got it.   
  
Emily wheels toward the bathroom. She looks behind her making sure no one is watching and then wheels toward the exit to the school.   
  
At the clinic Syd is in her office putting up her stuff when Izzy walks in.   
  
Izzy: Dr. Hansen, Mr. Goodening is here.   
  
Syd: Thanks Izzy. Can you go ahead and get started?   
  
Izzy: Sure.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Syd walks out and finds Michael standing in the front waiting for her.   
  
Syd: Michael, is Alex OK?  
  
Michael: Alex is fine; she's going home tomorrow. I just came by to tell you the details about tonight.   
  
Syd; I'm looking forward to it.   
  
Michael: Any certain place you want to go?   
  
Syd: How about The River Club?   
  
Michael: Sounds fine, I'll pick you up at seven.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Michael waves and leaves, closing the door behind him.   
  
Syd has a dreamy look on her face as she attends to her first patient of the day.   
  
Emily is wheeling down the sidewalk, away from the school. She comes to Joanie's area, where The Barkery is located. Emily stays away from it, so that Joanie won't see her. She stops and buys an ice cream.   
  
Clerk: Aren't you supposed to be in school?   
  
Emily: What's it to you/   
  
Clerk: You look a little young to be traveling the streets at seven thirty in the morning.   
  
Emily: So, what's it to you?   
  
Clerk: I was just wondering.   
  
Emily: Well you can quit wondering I'm leaving.   
  
Emily storms off with her ice cream. She heads for the park, and stays there for a while, not wanting to go back to school.   
  
At the Barkery Joanie is putting fresh cookies in the oven when Burt walks through the door.   
  
Burt: Hi sun shine.   
  
Joanie: What are you doing here?  
  
Burt: I managed to wrangle a twenty-minute break. What's going on here?   
  
Joanie kisses Burt on the lips.   
  
Joanie: Nothing much. I'm really worried about Emily she just doesn't seem herself.   
  
Burt: Well I don't know her so I can't help out.   
  
Joanie: Why don't you come over for dinner and you can meet her.   
  
Burt: Sure, be there at seven?   
  
Joanie: Sure, see you then.   
  
Joanie and Burt share a passionate kiss and Burt leaves.   
  
At the Park Emily is sitting in her wheelchair watching couples walking along the sidewalk and young kids playing on the playground. She thinks about what Syd will say when she finds out Emily skipped school but pushes the thought out of her mind. Emily wheels toward the ice cream shop.   
  
Clerk: Didn't I just see you this morning?   
  
Emily: So, the ice cream was good.   
  
Clerk: Shouldn't you be in school.   
  
Emily: (Angry) Will you quit saying that.   
  
Clerk: (hands Emily her ice cream) Sorry.   
  
Emily pays for her ice cream and wheels away.   
  
At the Clinic Syd is in her office when there is a knock at the door. She looks up to see Alex Mendoza standing in the doorway.   
  
Syd: Alex, what are you doing here?   
  
Alex: I'm here because I just go a call from school, Emily never showed up.   
  
Syd: What, I dropped her off myself.   
  
Alex: She wasn't in any of her classes.   
  
Syd: Why didn't anyone call me before now?   
  
Alex: I don't know, just thought you should know.   
  
Syd: Thanks.   
  
Alex leaves, leaving Syd alone in her office.   
  
Then Ally comes running in the door.   
  
Ally: Syd?   
  
Syd: Ally what's wrong?   
  
Ally: Emily ran away I think, she said she was going to the bathroom and then she never came back.   
  
Syd: I know, Alex just told me, the school called him.   
  
Ally: Do you know where she might be?   
  
Syd: No, would you?   
  
Ally: No, I have no idea.   
  
Syd: OK, I'll grab my keys and we'll go look for her.   
  
Emily wheels around town, window-shopping. She sees the Barkery across the street but tries to avoid it. Then Emily hears her name being called and turns to see Syd and Ally walking toward her.   
  
Syd: What were you thinking?   
  
Ally: Why did you skip school? You lied to me.   
  
Emily: I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now OK.   
  
Syd: Do you want to talk about it?   
  
Emily: (Angry) No, I don't so leave me alone.   
  
Emily wheels away from them.   
  
Syd: Emily you can't hide forever, you have to face the world some time.   
  
Emily: Maybe I'm not ready.   
  
Ally: You're my best friend Emily; I just want you to be OK.   
  
Emily: I'm going to have to do that on my own, in my own time.   
  
Syd: Ok, we understand that but you can't just ignore your friends and family. We'll help you Emily any way we can.   
  
Syd gives Emily a hug and so does Ally.   
  
Emily: Can I go see Alex?   
  
Syd: Sure, since you missed most of school anyway.   
  
Syd, Ally and Emily drive to the hospital to visit Alex.   
  
Alex is awake and drinking a soda when the three walk in.   
  
Syd: Hi Alex how are you feeling?   
  
Alex: OK, just tired. Do you know why I was having the seizure?   
  
Syd: Probably from something that happened when you were little. We're going to put you on medication to help stop them. It's going to make you very tired.   
  
Alex: I can live with that but will I be able to function in school and basketball?   
  
Syd: We'll just have to see. I brought someone who really wants to see you.   
  
Emily wheels into the room.   
  
Emily: Hey.   
  
Alex: Hey.   
  
Emily: How are you feeling?   
  
Alex: Tired but OK.   
  
Emily: Good.   
  
Alex: How was school.   
  
Emily looks down.   
  
Emily: I didn't go.   
  
Alex gives Emily a questioning look.   
  
Alex: Why not?   
  
Emily: I just couldn't, it was too hard.   
  
Alex: Don't worry I'll be there in a few days to help you out.   
  
Emily smiles.   
  
Emily: Thanks.   
  
Syd: Emily I guess we'd better go, let's let Alex get some rest.   
  
Emily: OK, bye Alex. (Gives Alex a hug.)   
  
Alex: Bye and I'll be out of here in a few days.   
  
Emily: Come on Al let's go.   
  
Ally: OK, bye Alex, hope you feel better?   
  
Alex: Thanks see you tomorrow. I'll call you if I feel like it.   
  
Emily: OK.   
  
The three drive home, dropping Ally off on the way.   
  
Ally gets out of the car.   
  
Ally: Thanks.   
  
Syd: No problem, bye.   
  
Ally: I'll give you your homework online OK.   
  
Emily: OK, thanks.   
  
Ally: No problem.   
  
Ally goes inside and Syd and Emily drive toward home. Syd lets them in and puts her stuff on the table.   
  
Emily: Syd I'm so sorry about today, I don't know what came over me.   
  
Syd: I know and I forgive you but you're still going to have to be punished. No TV for a week. I can't take away your phone and Internet because you need to get in touch with Alex and Ally.   
  
Emily: OK, I can live with that.   
  
Syd laughs and goes into the living room and Emily follows her.   
  
Later that night, around 7:30 to be exact Emily and Joanie are sitting on the couch watching Titanic. Hannah is playing in her playpen.   
  
Joanie: This is my all time favorite movie.   
  
Then the doorbell rings and Syd runs into the living room to answer it. She opens the door to find Michael standing in the doorway.   
  
Michael: Sorry I'm late but traffic is horrible.   
  
Syd: That's OK.   
  
Syd turns to Joanie and Emily.   
  
Syd: I'll be home around ten or so.   
  
Joanie: Have a good time.   
  
Emily: Yeah, have a good time.   
  
Syd: Bye.   
  
Syd walks out the door with Michael, leaving Emily and Joanie to watch Titanic.   
  
Emily: It's good to see Syd so happy.   
  
Joanie: Yeah, I agree.   
  
*******  
At the River Club Syd and Michael arrive and find a table.   
  
Syd: So, how's Alex?   
  
Michael: Fine but I didn't come here tonight to talk about that I came here tonight to hear about you.   
  
Syd: What do you want to know?  
  
Michael: Where you're from, and all that good stuff.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: OK, well I lived in LA for about four years as a plastic surgeon and then I moved back here after my mother passed away...  
  
Syd and Michael talk for what seems like hours.   
  
  
Back at the Hansen house Emily and Joanie are talking after finishing Titanic.   
  
Joanie: Syd told me what happened today.   
  
Emily: I didn't mean to do it but I just couldn't face school. Which reminds me I have to go check my email to see if Ally gave me my homework.   
  
Joanie: OK, I'm going to go put Hannah down.   
  
Emily goes to the guesthouse and Joanie goes upstairs to put Hannah down for bed.   
  
In the guesthouse Emily is checking her email when the phone rings. She picks it up and listens to who is calling, its Alex.   
  
Emily: Hey Alex, what's up?   
  
Alex: Nothing I'm just bored. What are you doing?   
  
Emily: Checking my Email, getting my homework.   
  
Alex: Oh.   
  
Emily: So how are you feeling?   
  
Alex: Better then when you saw me a few hours ago.   
  
Emily: you looked fine to me.   
  
Alex: Yeah well I was a little tired then. Is Syd on her date with my dad?   
  
Emily: Yep, she is.   
  
Alex: Tell her hi for me.   
  
Emily: I will.   
  
Alex: I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow. You better go to school tomorrow.   
  
Emily: I will, bye.   
  
Alex: Bye.   
  
Emily hangs up and finishes checking her email. Then Ally beeps in on her with IM. The girls talk for a while until about nine o'clock.   
  
Syd comes in around ten trying not to wake Emily.   
  
Emily: How was your date?   
  
Syd: Hey, did I wake you?   
  
Emily: No, so how was it?   
  
Syd: Fine, I really like Michael?   
  
Emily: Do you think you guys are going to start dating?   
  
Syd: Can we talk about this later, I really need to get to bed and so do you. Did you have a shower?   
  
Emily: Yeah, Joanie helped me.   
  
Syd: Remember, your punishment starts tomorrow, no TV for a week.   
  
Emily sighs.   
  
Emily: OK.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda: Well Syd, I take it your date went well?   
  
Syd: (Smiles) Yeah, Michael is a sweet guy.   
  
Lynda sits down on Syd's bed.   
  
Lynda: And you're not interested?   
  
Syd: I just don't have room in my life for a relationship right now.   
  
Lynda: Suit yourself dear.   
  
Syd tries to protests but Lynda disappears before she has a chance to do so.   
  
Syd awakes with a start and looks over at Emily who is still asleep. Syd gets up, showers and goes into the house. Joanie is in the kitchen fixing breakfast.   
  
Joanie: Morning Syd.   
  
Syd: (Sits down at the bar.) Morning.   
  
Joanie: Is Emily still asleep?   
  
Syd: Yeah, I guess I should wake her up in a few minutes.   
  
Joanie hands Hannah her cup.   
  
Joanie: Do you think Emily is going to be OK today?   
  
Syd: I don't know I hope so.   
  
Then Jim comes into the room.   
  
Joanie: Morning Dad.   
  
Jim: Morning sweetie.   
  
Jim pours himself a cup of coffee.   
  
Jim: Syd is everything OK with Emily?   
  
Syd: I think so. Where's Robbie?   
  
Jim: Left early this morning.   
  
Joanie: Figures.   
  
Syd nods and goes to the guesthouse to wake Emily. She walks in and finds Emily already up getting dressed.   
  
Syd: Morning.   
  
Emily: Morning. I promise I will not skip school today.   
  
Syd: Good. You better hurry kiddo we leave in ten minutes. I'll get your breakfast and you can take it in the car.   
  
Emily: Thanks.   
  
Syd: No problem.   
  
Syd walks back into the house to get Emily's breakfast. She thinks about what she just said and remembers that the same thing happened the last time she drove Lilly to school, the day before she died.   
  
Emily comes out of the guesthouse, her book bag on her lap.   
  
Emily: Ready.   
  
Syd snaps back into reality and hands Emily her breakfast.   
  
Emily: You OK Syd?   
  
Syd helps Emily into the car and folds her wheelchair up to put it in the trunk.   
  
Syd: Yeah, fine.   
  
Emily: You just looked lost in thought there for a minute.   
  
Syd: I just have a lot on my mind. Is Ally going to meet you outside?   
  
Emily: Yep, talked to her last night on AOL.   
  
Syd pulls out of the driveway.   
  
At the Hansen home:   
  
Joanie is dressing Hannah for preschool.   
  
Joanie: Want this shirt?   
  
Hannah: No.   
  
Joanie: Come on sweetie, mommy has to go to work.   
  
Joanie pulls Hannah's shirt off her and tries to put on her blue one.   
  
Then Joanie feels Hannah's stomach and realizes she has a fever.   
  
Later that morning, at the clinic Syd is examining a patient.   
  
Syd: OK Mr. Brooks come and see me in three weeks to have the stitches removed.   
  
Mr. Brooks: Thanks Dr. Hansen.   
  
Syd: You're welcome.   
  
Syd watches as her patient leaves and turns to Izzy.   
  
Izzy: Slow day.   
  
Syd: Yeah, but it will get busier come lunchtime.   
  
Then the door opens and Joanie walks in.   
  
Syd: Joanie? Is something wrong?   
  
Joanie: Hannah, her fever is up to 102.   
  
Syd takes Hannah from Joanie.   
  
Syd: Hello sweetie. Let's go see what's wrong with you huh?   
  
Joanie follows Syd to room two.   
  
Joanie: What's wrong with her Syd?   
  
Syd: She probably just has a touch of the flu.   
  
Joanie: Can't you give her something?   
  
Syd: Slow down Joanie, I have to examine her first.   
  
Syd listens to Hannah's heart and lungs and looks in her throat and ears.   
  
Syd: Was Hannah coughing a lot last night?   
  
Joanie: Some, why? Is that bad?   
  
Syd: It shouldn't be. She has a lot of drainage; I want to put her on an antibiotic just to be sure. Hold on, I'll be right back.   
  
Joanie takes Hannah from Syd and waits while Syd gets Hannah's medicine.   
  
At school Emily is in chorus, her third period class. Things have gone smoothly so far and Emily hopes they stay that way.   
  
  
Ms. Owen: Listen up class, we are getting ready for festival, which means we have a lot of work a head of us.   
  
Emily smiled she loved festival.   
  
That day Syd comes home to find Emily at the kitchen table doing homework.  
  
Emily: Hey.   
  
Syd: Hey, how was your first day back?   
  
Syd sits down at the table beside Emily.   
  
Emily: Good, chorus is going to festival.   
  
Syd: Sounds fun.   
  
Emily: March 19th.   
  
Syd: Great, I'll have to mark that on my calendar. Do you have much homework?   
  
Emily: Not really, since I got all my make up work done while I was here recovering.   
  
Then Joanie comes into the room holding Hannah.   
  
Syd: Hey Joanie, is Hannah any better?   
  
Joanie: Her fever is 100. I just gave her some Tylenol a few minutes ago.   
  
Syd: Just let the fever run it's course and she should be fine.   
  
Joanie: Thanks.   
  
Syd: Yeah well that's what doctors are for.   
  
Joanie: How could I forget?   
  
Joanie walks out of the room.   
  
Syd turns to Emily.   
  
Syd: What's with her?   
  
Emily: I have no idea; she's been like that all afternoon.   
  
Syd: Huh.   
  
Syd gets up and heads into the living room.   
  
Syd: I'll be in the living room if you need help.   
  
Emily: OK.   
  
Syd nods and goes into the living room. She sits down on the couch beside Joanie whose holding a sleeping Hannah.   
  
Syd: Joanie is everything OK?   
  
Joanie: Yeah, I just hate when Hannah's sick. It really burns me out.   
  
Syd: I know but Hannah has to be sick sometimes.   
  
Joanie smiles.   
  
Joanie: Yeah, I know.   
  
Then the phone rings.   
  
Syd: I'll get it.   
  
Syd grabs the phone.   
  
Syd: Hello?   
  
Alex: Dr. Hansen, can I speak to Emily?   
  
Syd: Hi Alex, hold on let me get her.   
  
Syd walks into the kitchen and hands the phone to Emily.   
  
Syd: It's Alex.   
  
Emily takes the phone from Syd and puts it to her ear.   
  
Emily: Hi Alex, what's up?   
  
Syd goes back into the living room to give Emily some privacy. A few seconds later, Emily comes into the living room.   
  
Syd: What did Alex want?   
  
Emily: She just called to say that she might come back to school on Monday.   
  
Syd: Great.   
  
Emily: Yeah.   
  
Syd: What's wrong?   
  
Emily: I just wish there was a way I could walk again.   
  
Syd puts an arm around Emily.   
  
Syd: I know.   
  
Emily shrugs and goes back into the kitchen to finish her homework.   
  
Syd turns to Joanie with a concerned look on her face.   
  
Syd: I'm really worried about Emily; she's not coping as well as she was. I thought Alex was going to help.   
  
Joanie: She will Syd, just give it time.   
  
Syd sighs.   
  
Syd: Thanks Joanie.   
  
Joanie: Any time.   
  
Syd: I'll put Hannah to bed if you want?   
  
Joanie: Thanks.   
  
Syd takes Hannah from Joanie.   
  
Syd: Hey sweet girl. Come on let's go to bed.   
  
Syd carries Hannah upstairs and puts her in her crib. Then she hears the phone ring again and sighs. When Syd gets back downstairs she hears Emily on the phone.   
  
Syd: (To Joanie) Who is it?   
  
Joanie: Ally, I think.   
  
Syd nods.   
  
Then Emily hands the phone to Syd.   
  
Emily: It's Alex's Dad.   
  
Syd takes the phone from Emily.   
  
Syd: Hello?   
  
Michael: I was just calling to say that Alex will be going home on Wednesday.   
  
Syd: Great.   
  
Michael: I was also wondering if you would like to go out sometime this week?   
  
Syd: I would love to but you need to make sure Alex is ok.   
  
Michael: Thanks Syd.   
  
Syd: What medicine did Dr. Burk end up putting Alex on?   
  
Michael: Something called Tegertall.   
  
Syd: That's going to make her very sleepy.   
  
Michael: They told us that. She might have to drop basketball.   
  
Syd: Oh.   
  
Michael: Well, I have to go, I was just letting you know about Alex.   
  
Syd: Thanks. Tell Alex to get plenty of rest and don't overdo it.   
  
Michael: I will.   
  
Syd hangs up the phone on its stand. She turns to Joanie.   
  
Syd: I thought you said it was Ally.   
  
Joanie: So did I. Is Hannah in bed?   
  
Syd: Yep, sound asleep.   
  
Joanie: So, going out with Michael?   
  
Syd: Some time next week, he wants to make sure Alex is going to be OK.   
  
Joanie: How's she doing?   
  
Syd: OK.   
  
Syd goes into the guesthouse for a quick nap.   
  
Dream Sequence:   
  
Lynda appears beside Syd.   
  
Lynda: Are you going to get on with it or what?   
  
Syd: (sitting up.) Get on with what?   
  
Lynda: With Michael.   
  
Syd: Mother we've only been out on two dates, plus Alex needs him right now.   
  
Lynda: Suit yourself Syd.   
  
Syd: Mom I think I've had just about enough advice from you about dating.   
  
Lynda: OK dear but don't come crying to me when things get ugly. You're not good with relationships.   
  
Syd: Maybe this will be different.   
  
Lynda: I doubt it but it's worth dreaming.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Mother!   
  
Syd: Mom how's Lilly?   
  
Lynda: Fine and actually she should be here in a few seconds.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: She knows about Emily right?   
  
Lilly: Oh yeah I know about her. Syd what were you thinking?   
  
Syd: What?   
  
Lilly: Emily is just like me.   
  
Syd: She is not.   
  
Lilly: Well, at least she didn't break into the clinic and try to steal drugs and then get herself thrown out of a glass stained window.   
  
Syd: You're right she hasn't gone that far.   
  
Lilly: Just don't let her do anything stupid.   
  
Syd: Well she skipped school.   
  
Lilly: She's going through a rough time right now, I would have done the same thing.   
  
Syd: Would not.   
  
Lilly: OK, I wouldn't have but she just needs some time to adjust. It's barely been a month.   
  
Syd: I know. Lilly the night of the accident all I kept thinking about was you and how I didn't want Emily to die too.   
  
Lilly sits down on the bed and puts an arm around Syd.   
  
Lilly: I know and I was watching over her that night.   
  
Syd: How's Shannon.   
  
Lilly: Confused.   
  
Syd laughs.   
  
Syd: Confused? Why?   
  
Lilly: She doesn't like having homework.   
  
Syd: Aw.   
  
Lynda: Sorry to cut this little chat short dear but duty calls.   
  
Syd: Yes mother.   
  
Lynda disappears leaving Syd and Lilly alone.   
  
Syd: Do you want to see Emily?   
  
Lilly: I see her everyday but I don't get to talk to her.   
  
Syd: pulls aside the curtain.   
  
Emily rolls over and opens her eyes.   
  
Emily: What?   
  
Syd: There's someone who wants to see you.   
  
Lilly: Hi sis.   
  
Emily turns to Syd.   
  
Emily: Dream?   
  
Lilly: Of course, I'm dead.   
  
Emily hugs Lilly.   
  
Emily: I've wanted to meet you ever since Syd told me about me having a twin.   
  
Lilly: I know but we can see each other in Syd's dreams.   
  
Emily smiles.   
  
Emily: Yeah. I just wish I could walk again.   
  
Lilly: I know but things will work out for the better, trust me.   
  
Emily: What do you mean?   
  
Lilly: Can't say, you're just going to have to trust me.   
  
Emily sighs.   
  
Emily: Why can't you tell me?   
  
Lilly: Then it wouldn't be a surprise.   
  
Emily: OK.   
  
Lilly stands up.   
  
Lilly: I have to go. I'll talk to you later. I'm proud of you.   
  
Emily: (with a questioning look.) Why?   
  
Lilly: For getting up the courage to go back to school.   
  
Emily: Thanks.   
  
Syd: Bye Lilly.   
  
Lilly: Bye Syd.   
  
Syd awakes with a start.   
  
Emily: Weird dream?   
  
Syd: Yeah.   
  
Emily: I had a weird dream too, I saw Lilly.   
  
Syd smiles.   
  
Syd: I'm glad.   
  
Emily: I feel like I know her somehow.   
  
Syd: I had a dream too, except my mom and Lilly was there.   
  
Emily laughs.   
  
Emily: She told me that everything is going to work out ok.   
  
Syd: It will Emily, it will.   
  
To be continued.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
